To Santa, with love
by Ktkat9
Summary: Soon after Christmas, Tino's dog Hanatamago gets lost. While out looking for her, he ends up getting sick. Will his friends be able to help the one who always spreads so much holiday cheer to everyone else?


Tino let out a breath and rested his head against the glass window of his car. Winter had yet to recognize the arrival of spring, slush covered the ground, and his family's puppy had managed to run out their front door early that morning. Hanatamago's fur, to make matters worse, blended right in with the snow. This day just couldn't get any worse.

"Don't worry." Berwald reassured him from the driver's seat. "We'll find her."

"That's what you said this morning." Tino muttered. He didn't really have enough left in him to argue. It was the day after Christmas and he was still worn out from the rush the holiday always brought. They sat in silence for several minutes, during which time Berwald turned the car onto a familiar street. "We aren't giving up." Tino declared firmly.

"No, we're not." Berwald replied calmly.

"Then why are we going home?" Peter, their son wasn't going to be there, waiting for them. He was at a friend's house while his parents looked for Hanatamago.

"You haven't eaten all day. And we need to take a break. We'll go out again in a little bit." He steered fluidly into their driveway and parked. Neither, however, made any move to get out.

"I'm not hungry. If we're taking a break because you think I need it, then let's just go ahead and leave. You know I'm tougher than I look, and Hana's still out there."

"We've been looking since this morning and haven't gotten anywhere. You know we need a new plan."

Tino huffed and turned away, not wanting to admit that Berwald was right. His head was killing him too badly to argue, on top of that. But Hana was still a puppy, just a baby in dog years. There was no way she would last very much longer in the kind of weather they were having. "We'll call local pounds and have them be on the lookout for her, and see if Mathias and the others can help look too. Posters can be made and hung, and-,"

"Tino, stop." Berwald held up his hand, commanding attention. "You need to calm down. Hana will be found, but you won't be of any help if you don't take care of yourself."

The Finnish man sighed in defeat. Warming up _did_ sound good, and taking a short break to clear his head would most likely lead to finding their small dog faster. "Fine. Let's go." He opened his door and got out. Instantly, he realized that might not have been his wisest of decisions. The freezing air whipped around him, and the act of suddenly standing after so many hours seated caused his head to momentarily swim, which did not aid his pounding head in the least. The last thing he was aware of was the sound of someone calling his name, and the sensation of falling onto a cold, yet comfortably fluffy blanket.

Yyyyy

"Tino?"

It was warm. To warm, but when he shifted, not warm, enough.

"Tino? Wake up."

There was something on his head. A weight. Was it just his headache? What had happened?

"You're going to be alright. Can you open your eyes for me?"

What was that voice? He knew it from somewhere. It comforted him, even though he couldn't place it at the moment. Why was his brain so foggy?

"Tino, can you hear me?"

Tino moved his head slightly in the direction of the voice and tried to open his eyes. Bright light outlining a large, dark figure was all he was able to make out before he had to close them again with a moan.

"Tino, you're awake. How are you feeling?" The voi- Berwald. Berwald asked. He sounded relieved. Like he'd been scared. Had Tino scared him?

"W-what h'ppn'd?" The small Fin croaked through his parched throat.

"You fainted. Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" He heard the large man shift and felt the weight vanish from his head. Opening his eyes again, just as slits this time, he realized it had been a damp washcloth.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." He let out a tired breath and caught himself just as he was about to drift off again. Why hadn't he noticed he was sick? He had been busy. It was something important. He remembered being in the car for a long time. Berwald had been there. " _Where's Hanatamago?_ Has anyone found her yet?" He sat up with a start. Almost instantly, his vision went blank and he felt something wrap around his body. It held him up, tightly, but comfortingly.

"Dammit, Tino. You've been out for hours. You need to take it easy. Don't just suddenly jump up like that." Berwald reprimanded. He saw his vision begin to return and found himself being laid back down. "I called Mathias. He's calling around to pet shops and shelters just in case someone dropped her off there. Now go back to sleep. You need it."

Tino didn't even have the strength to argue.

Yyyyy

Little did Berwald know, Mathias was doing anything but talking on the phone at the moment. He and their friends were out on foot, trekking through snow and slush, calling the numbers to very single 'Found Dog' sign they came across. Mathias knew how attached Tino got to things. He had not been allowed to have pets growing up, and that little dog was the first one he had ever had. Coming from a background where he had been kept in borderline isolation that puppy was like a confidante and therapist who was able to help in areas humans would only hinder. He called out her name, ignoring the looks of the few people going for walks, until his throat was raw and his voice was nearly gone.

Lukas had been there to help him pick out his first pet. The puppy had been the last of a litter still remaining in the shelter. He had seen the expression on his Finnish friend's face when he'd seen every other dog and puppy clamoring at the front of their cages for attention, while that one tiny white mongrel just lay haplessly in the back corner, surrounded by discarded toys and an untouched food bowl. It was like Tino had seen himself from his past. The shelter worker helping them had wanted to be sure he wasn't just choosing Hanatamago out of pity, but upon seeing his determination to leave with that particular dog, the forms were quickly signed. The Norwegian was no longer able to feel his feet, and his legs felt like they were being stuck with pins, but he kept walking, checking each alleyway he came to.

Emil had been too young at the time to remember much about Tino's past, but he knew the stories his elder brother told him. And he also knew that most people who went through the things that Tino had usually didn't turn out like him. He had work, his son and husband, friends who enjoyed dragging him out randomly and with little notice, and still made time every year to dress up as Santa Clause to deliver as many presents as he could to people in the community. He also knew the importance a pet had on maintaining one's sanity when life got to be too much to handle. And, though he had always had problems speaking, he stopped as many people as he could, and even knocked on several doors, just to ask if they had seen a puppy that blended in with all of their surroundings.

Yyyyy

Tino opened his eyes and found the room to be pitch black. It took a few minutes for his eyes to adjust, but there happened to be a little light seeping through from under the crack in his door. "B-Berwald?" He tilted his head, but received no answer. The Swede had apparently left him to sleep. Still feeling groggy and feverish, he turned on his side and would have gone back to sleep if part of the blanket hadn't moved.

Yelping and switching on the bedside lamp, Tino gasped when he discovered Hanatamago, freshly brushed and sound asleep, next to him. Around her neck was a bright red bow. He picked her up as gently as he could and held her tight. He was fighting back tears of joy when his cheek brushed against a note attached to her bow.

 _To Santa, with love. Get well soon._

The tears burst forth in sobs that woke his puppy, but she just nuzzled his cheek and chin, licked his tears dry, and relished his soft fingers combing through her fur. She was home and they were together again. That's all that mattered to either of them at that moment.

Yyyyy

I tried writing Berwald's accent, but just couldn't. Also, I just felt this needed to be written. Please Review and tell me what you thought! :3


End file.
